


Weasley Family oneshots

by Catharina2003



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Percy Weasley is a good brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharina2003/pseuds/Catharina2003
Summary: Just some oneshots about the Weasley family, a lot of them will be either Percy Weasley or Fred & George Weasley centric, because I love them so much, but I'll try to include all of them.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley & Percy Weasley, George Weasley & Percy Weasley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	Weasley Family oneshots

Percy was lying in bed, trying to fall asleep, but the snores from Oliver and Alex, the boys whose beds were closest to his, kept him awake. Percy was just about to cast  _ Muffliato  _ on them when he heard some voices just outside his dorm room. One of them clearly was crying, and they seemed to be debating whether they should go inside. Percy was confused for a second, why would they want to go into this dorm? 

Then he recognized the voices. The crying boy clearly was Fred, and George was the one trying to convince Fred that it was okay to enter. 

Percy softly groaned and sat upright. He couldn’t blame Fred for being homesick, he had cried in his first night at Hogwarts as well. 

He hadn’t dared to go to Charlie or Bill though, they were 3 and 4 years above him, and neither of his older brothers would ever cry, right? 

Besides, he hadn’t wanted to bother them. 

Percy was glad his siblings were smarter than he was in that regard, and that they trusted him. He grabbed his wand, as well as his own stuffed toy that his mum had packed before they had left for school. Even though he was too old for the toy, she did always pack it for him. And Percy knew that both Fred and George liked sleeping with it, which was why he’d sent it back with Errol in the previous two years. 

He reached the door and opened it, seeing two identically shocked faces staring at him, clearly, neither of the boys had realized that he could hear them. Percy smiled softly and closed the door behind him. 

‘Homesick?’ He whispered softly, before pulling both boys into a hug. 

‘No.’ Fred tried to deny. Percy wasn’t going to bother correcting him, it wasn’t of any use, and if Percy acted as if he believed Fred, it would probably make the boy feel better. 

‘ _Lumos_ ’ Percy whispered, letting his wand light up. ‘Come on let’s get you both back to your dorms, you’ll need your sleep for your classes tomorrow.’ 

Neither of the boys moved and Percy smiled. 

‘Or do you want to stay with me?’ The bed was big enough for it. 

‘Can we?’ George asked softly. 

‘Of course.’ 

He opened the door. ‘But you’ll have to be quiet, no waking up the other boys, alright?’ Fred nodded vigorously. ‘Alright. Which one of you wants to take care of Bear?’ He held up the stuffed bear. He knew the name wasn’t all that creative, but he’d named the toy when he was three, so of course he wasn’t creative then. Sue him.

George stuck out his arm silently. 

Percy quietly led both boys to his bed and a few minutes later, they were all lying comfortably. 

‘And don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be cracking pranks at the teachers and the other students soon enough.’ Percy muttered just before falling asleep. 

The next morning, both Fred and George had sneaked out of the bed before anyone in either Percy’s or their own dorm had awoken, and they didn’t talk about it afterwards, but in the weeks, months and even years afterwards, the twins would sneak into Percy’s dorm softly when they were feeling upset, knowing that their big brother would be there for them whenever they needed it. 

Because no matter what happened, or how much they fought, they knew that in the end, they could depend on each other. That’s what you had siblings for, wasn’t it?

* * *

(And if, a little over 8 years later, George Weasley would silently walk into Percy’s room on May 3rd 1998, after not having done so for over 4 years, Percy would quietly give him a hug and creates some extra space for his little brother to lie, as they had done all those years ago. That’s what siblings were for, right?)


End file.
